Love? DISCONTINUE
by Kimkadek9488
Summary: Cinta? Kata orang cinta membuat hidup mu bahagia, tapi bagi Jongin Cinta hanya omong kosong yang membuat mu berlaku konyol. Tapi bagaimana bilang Jongin si Realistis anti Cinta malah merasakan perasaan konyol itu? /gak bisa bikin summary/cerita pasaran/Hunkai/Sekai/Mpreg/Yaoi/bxb/Bottom!kai! Top!Sehun
1. chapter 1

_Warning ini Gay Fic alias Homo alias BxB jadi bagi Homophobic go away dari pada kalian muntah-muntah nanti_

 _Maaf penulisan masih berantakan. Newbie hehe_

 _LOVE?_

 _Multichapter_

 _Rated M Yaoi,BxB Mpreg Hunkai_

 _Cast : Oh Sehun x Kim Jong In._

 _Dermaga Busan-po, Busan, Korea Selatan_

Siang ini langit begitu cerah untuk menikmati indahnya liburan. Ya musim panas tampaknya memang merupakan musim favorit bagi warga Korea Selatan dimana kalian bisa menikmati liburan yang cukup panjang untuk sejenak melepas penat dari segudang kegiatan padat Seoul. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi namja manis yang sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas suatu kapal pesiar mewah tujuan Busan-Jeju dengan segelas Jus Jeruk pada gelas tinggi cantik di tangannya.

Ah~ jujur saja sebenarnya dibandingkan berlayar seperti ini, Kim Jongin – _namja_ manis itu – lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di apartemen mewahnya dan menyerahkan segala urusan kantor pada Baekhyun sekretaris – sekaligus sahabatnya – tetapi sayangnya dia hanya bisa meratapi kasurnya yang seolah berteriak 'dasar pengkhianat' kepadanya dan pergi ke Busan menuju Pulau Jeju untuk memenuhi pertemuan penting, _well_ itu menurut Baekhyun namun bagi Jongin hanya akan memperumit masalah yang sebenarnya Jongin anggap sudah selesai. Mengingat hal itu Jongin hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

Oh! Kita belum berkenalan pada pemeran utama kita. Well, siapa tidak kenal Kim Jong-In atau biasanya para rekan bisnisnya mengenal dia dengan nama Kai. Pemilik dari Xo Corporation. Manis, sukses, dengan tinggi semampai, pinggang ramping serta pinggul indah yang membuat para yeoja berdecak iri melihatnya dan bersamaan membuat para seme untuk menelan ludah mereka kasar. Satu kata untuknya, _sempurna._ AhMungkin sekian dulu perkenalan kita, mari kembali ke cerita.

"Hoek! Ugh,sialan" Terdengar suara Baekhyun yang menggerutu dan menyumpahi rasa mual yang menyerangnya, maklum dia memang tidak kuat berada di atas kapal. Terkutuklah orang yang mengusulkan ide pertemuan di atas kapal pesiar seperti ini.

"Ck" decih Jongin

"Kau itu namja kan,Baek? Kenapa kau lemah sekali? Kapalnya bahkan belum berlayar." Lanjut Jongin dengan nada mengejek yang hanya di balas tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun seolah berkata _'sialan kau,Kim'_

"Lupakan,ngomong-ngomong dimana ular itu? Ini sudah lewat dari semenit perjanjiannya, aku bahkan rela membuang waktu berharga untuk bercinta dengan kasurku!" Omel Jongin tanpa jeda. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ocehan Jongin.

"Sabar sedikit Jong, sebentar lagi mungkin mereka datang, kau tahukan sekarang sedang suasana liburan jadi pasti jalanan sedang macet"

jelas Baekhyun pada Jongin sementara Jongin sendiri hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

" _Hanni,kau tidak bisa begini padaku!"_

Telinga Jongin tidak sengaja menangkap suara pria yang sedang berbicara disebelahnya, memancing Jongin untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menemukan seorang namja tinggi, putih dan tampan yang tampak sedang menerima panggilan melalui _smartphonenya._ Dia terlihat marah,kelihatan dari rahangnya yang mengeras dan tangannya yang mencengkram pagar pembatas dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih

" _Kita bisa tetap berhubungan walau kau di China, sayang"_

lanjut namja itu. Hei hei jangan menatap Jongin seperti itu. Jongin tidak bermaksud menguping,demi Tuhan namja itu berdiri kurang dari 3 meter tempat Jongin berada sekarang dan Jongin tidak tuli jadi wajar kalau dia bisa mendengar percakapan orang itu, kan?. Jongin menyipitkan matanya untuk meneliti wajah namja itu.

No! Jongin bukan tertarik hanya saja dia merasa familiar dengan wajah itu, Jongin merasa pernah melihat namja itu entah dimana. Tiba-tiba namja itu berbalik menghadap Jongin,kedua mata mereka bertemu dalam satu tatapan, namun tidak lama pria itu membuang tatapannya ke arah laut dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menelpon sedangkan Jongin sendiri mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Ah, _Annyeonghaseo_ Kim- _ssi"_ sebuah suara mengalihkan tatapan Jongin

"Jeosonghamnida , kami tadi terjebak macet sekarang Yunho sajangnim sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan"

tiba-tiba datang seorang pria bersetelan rapih sama seperti Jongin dan Baekhyun dan memberitahu kedatangan orang yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi

"Silahkan lewat sini Kim- _ssi_ " orang itu mempersilahkan Jongin yang kemudian berjalan kearah barat kapal pesiar tersebut menuju ruang makan dengan diikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Perlahan Jongin membuka pintu yang menutup ruang makan tersebut lalu masuk dan menemukan seseorang yang duduk di meja pojok dekat jendela kemudian berjalan mendekati orang itu. Sadar akan kedatangan Jongin, pria berumur kisaran 40 tahun itu buru-buru berdiri dan membungkukan sedikit badannya lalu memberi salam kepada Jongin.

"Langsung saja Yunho- _ssi,_ apa mau mu mengundang ku untuk bertemu?" ucap Jongin sambil duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Yunho. Seorang waiterss kemudian datang dengan membawa sebotol sampanye dan menawarkannya pada kedua pria itu yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh mereka

"Jongin-ssi aku ingin membicarakan soal rencanamu yang ingin menarik semua sahammu dari agensiku, ehem, bisakah kau pertimbangkan la-"

"Kurasa kau tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku Yunho-ssi" potong Jongin kejam

"Jongin-ssi,ku mohon ada beberapa artis asuhanku yang harus melaksanakan comeback mereka dan jika kau menarik sahammu maka itu akan mempersulit kami" Yunho tampak mulai memasang wajah memelas meminta pengasihanan dari namja manis didepannya membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Apakah aku terlihat peduli,Yunho-ssi?" ejek Jongin sambil menenggak perlahan minumannya sedangkan matanya masih melirik remeh pada Yunho.

"Jongin- _ssi_ ,kumohon jangan seperti ini, kita bukan baru bekerja sama sebulan dua bulan, kan? Kau partnerku selama 3 tahun ini"

balas Yunho mulai panik. Dia benar-benar akan habis bilang Jongin menarik semua saham di agensi miliknya mengingat 50 persen sahamnya merupakan milik Xo corp.

Jongin perlahan mencondongkan badan sehingga membuat tubuhnya merapat pada meja makan didepannya lalu memangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya tampak membuat corak abstrak pada taplak dibawahnya.

"Aku mentoleransi kegagalan Yunho- _ssi_ tapi tidak dengan pengkhianatan" desis Jongin pelan namun terdengar berbahaya manik coklatnya bergulir menatap Yunho dengan tajam, alisnya tampak menukik tidak suka pada pembahasan ini.

"Jongin- _ssi_ aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian itu aku tidak bermaksud berkhianat padamu" seru Yunho yang membuat Jongin tiba-tiba terbahak sampai Baekhyun yang berada di belakang Jongin nyaris tersedak mendengarnya.

Jongin tampak mengatur nafasnya untuk meredakan tawanya yang memenuhi ruang makan dan mengundang beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu melirik heran. Walaupun jarak antar meja berjauhan tetap saja suara yang Jongin menggelegar terdengar oleh tamu lainnya.

"Apakah menangkap langsung kau yang hendak memberikan bocoran data tentang produk baru perusahaanku pada Jung sialan itu bukan pengkhianatan menurutmu? Woah kau luar biasa Yunho- _ssi_ " Jongin bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan menanggapi Yunho. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti otak licik ular didepannya sekarang.

"Tap-"

"Ah sudahlah lupakan aku benar-benar lelah dengan pembahasan tidak berguna ini. Kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai Tuan Yunho yang terhormat" tukas Jongin sambil menggeser kursinya lalu berdiri hendak melangkah meninggalkan meja mereka

 _Brak Sret_

Baru 3 langkah sesuatu menahan kaki Jongin yang akan pergi. Baekhyun bahkan terbelalak melihat seorang Jeon Yunho sekarang sedang bersimpuh di bawah kaki bosnya sambil memegang ujung celana kain Jongin. Jongin yang melihat Yunho seperti itu hanya mengangkat dagunya menatapnya angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Jongin _-ssi_ k-kumohon, berikan a-aku kesempatan s-sekali lagi memperbaiki k-kesalahanku. A-aku mohon Jongin- _ssi_ ini me-menyangkut b-banyak karir orang kumohon Jongin- _ssi_ ,kumohon"

Yunho tampak bergetar suaranya tercekat nyaris hilang memohon pada Jongin. Air mata pria paruh baya itu nyaris jatuh ditahannya sekuat tenaga,

"Cukup Yun-"

"Apa-apaan ini!" Seru seseorang dengan kurang ajarnya menyela ucapan Jongin. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya,matanya sedikit melebar melihat siap yang baru saja berseru.

Itu pria yang barusan di lihatnya tadi. Kemudian Jongin menyeringai ketika mengingat siapa pria itu. Sedangkan pria yang baru saja datang buru-buru mendekati Yunho dan membantunya berdiri.

"Do! Kau tidak tahu sopan santun? Begini caramu memperlakukan orang tua?!" Sehun, namja itu berteriak murka pada Jongin yang hanya mendengus geli melihatnya. Apa ini? Apa Sehun sedang berusaha menjadi pahlawan?.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau sssh, Sehun benar,kan? Salah satu artis YJ Entertaiment yang sedang naik daun itu hahahahaha woah ternyata kau lebih tampan ketika dilihat secara langsung" ucap Jongin sambil melirik seduktif pada Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung kepalanya sedangkan Sehun masih tetap memandang tajam pada Jongin.

"Jongin- _ssi,_ kumohon jangan tarik saham mu dari agensiku. Kasihani aku Jongin- _ssi_ " Yunho kembali membuka suaranya memohon pada Jongin. Sehun yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget, sedetik kemudian dia kembali menatap Jongin.

"Apa maksu-"

"Sudahlah, aku mau menikmati liburan ku, terima kasih atas tiket liburannya Yunho- _ss_ i" Ujar Jongin sambil melangkah pergi tapi sebuah tangan menahannya pergi

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" desis Sehun pada Jongin, yang ditarik hanya memandang datar kemudian melirik Yunho

"Dia… bosmu itu merasa dia paling hebat sehingga mencoba bermain-main denganku" Jongin menyeringai pada Sehun.

"Well, mari kita menggunakan kata positif, bosmu itu punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar" tukas Jongin

"Mungkin dia penasaran bagaimana reaksi seorang Kim Jong In bila di khianati, aah.. sekarang dia sudah tahu dan memohon padaku menahan penarikan saham ku" lanjut Jongin.

"Ugh,mulut ku pegal menjelaskannya" Keluh Jongin dengan suara yang dibuat-buat kemudian melirik nakal pada Sehun lalu berbalik hendak pergi lagi.

"Tunggu dulu Jongin" seru Sehun tanpa embel-embel _ssi_ membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Baekhyun mulai mendengus melihat Sehun menahan bosnya lagi. Oh ayolah Baekhyun benar-benar ingin istirahat, mualnya makin jadi kalau mau jujur.

"Bisakah kau menolong Yunho Ahjussi? Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu asal kau jangan menyulitkannya seperti ini" sahut Sehun pelan sambil memandang Jongin dengan tatapan umm apa itu? Lembut?

"Memangnya kau bisa berikan apa Sehun- _sii_?" Jongin mengakat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum miring pada Sehun. Wah ini akan menjadi semakin menarik

"Apa saja, aku akan melakukan apa saja"

"Wow wow, apa kau baru saja sedang menawarkan diri mu, Sehun?" Jongin tiba-tiba kembali terbahak, air matanya sampar terkumpul di ujung matanya. Pemandangan didepannya sungguh menarik.

"Dengar Sehun- _ssi_ , kalau kau menawarkan dirimu karena merasa Kau pria paling di idamkan semua orang maka kau terlalu percaya diri, oh ayolah aku pernah melakukan One Stand Night dengan Justin Bieber" Lanjut Jongin dengan tawa yang mulai mereda lalu melirik remeh pada Sehun. Oke kali ini dia benar-benar berbalik tanpa segan-segan untuk pergi, ini benar-benar konyol menurutnya.

"Kai, kumohon" Teriak Sehun menyebut nama Lain Jongin sebelum Jongin benar-benar menghilang dari pintu

"Oke, baiklah Sehun Minggu depan jam 8 malam di apartemenku, Baekhyun akan mengirim alamat lengkapnya padamu" Jongin melirik kecil pada Sehun lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Sehun, Kau kenapa nekat seperti ini?" Yunho bertanya khawatir pada Sehun. Dia sangat tahu seperti apa Kai itu. Dibalik wajah manis dan sikap binalnya tadi Kai itu itu seorang Monster yang tidak segan-segan menyingkirkan orang yang tidak sesuai dengan kemauannya.

"Kau tenang saja, ahjussi" balas Sehun kalem

TBC

Umh ini apa yah hehehehhe

Idenya lewat begitu aja jadi yah beginilah

RnR?


	2. Chap 2

Annyeong

um eheheheh gak nyangka ada yang mau baca FF gak bermutu ini.

well ini chapter 2 gua persembahkan dengan segenap otak gua yg geser hehe *nyengir

Btw ada yg nanya nininya uke? iya nininya uke

tapi kok jahat?yah gua cm nyari suasana baru aja, lelah dedek liat mommy selalu jadi kaum lemah mulu, jd bikin dia rada errrr garang gtu tp u know lah uke still uke wkwkwk

oke sekian bacod gua

happy reading!

*LOVE?*

CAST OH SEHUN KIM JONG-IN

RATE : T ALIAS M

YAOI BXB MPREG

Galleria Forest, Seoul,Korea Selatan

07.00 KST

Kriiiiiiinnngg

Ugh~" seonggok buntalan(?) diatas sebuah kasur Queen size tampak menggeliat mendengar suara nyaring yang di hasilkan oleh sebuah alarm berbentuk kepala serigala.

Jongin si sosok buntalan itu meraba nakas disamping tempat tidurnya untuk meraih alarm sialan itu lalu

braaakk kraakk

Dan tamatlah riwayat alarm malang itu ditangan Jongin. alarm itu ia lempar hingga hancur berkeping tak bersisa. Jongin pun perlahan mencoba bangun dan duduk bersandar pada kepala kasurnya

she _got me_ gon _e crazyy_

 _wae simjangi_ _twiinee_

Terdengar suara susulan dari ponsel Jongin yang berdering nyaring didekat bantal tidurnya menandakan panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat id callerya Jongin mengangkat panggilan itu dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Hmm"

"Sekedar info itu alarm ke 220 yang kau lempar di tahun 2017, nini" terdengar suara cempreng dari seberang sana

"Panggil aku nini sekali lagi maka gajimu kupotong 30%" sahut Jongin kejam sambil menguap lebar membuat Baekhyun-suara-si penelpon meringis ngeri

"Kau ini manis-manis tapi brutal sekali, Jong"

"Hmm"

"Baiklah, aku sudah dilobi apartemen mu, pergilah mandi aku akan membawakan sarapan untukmu, kita ada rapat dengan perusahaan Polaris dan MCT Ltd. jam 9"

"Jinjja? Hari ini?" tanya Jongin sambil meraih tablet apple dari lacinya kemudian memeriksa schedule miliknya.

"Harusnya besok tapi sekretaris Tuan Mark mengirim email permintaan maaf tadi malam karena mereka akan keluar negeri besok, jadi kalian harus menandatangi kesepakatan kerja sama Xo corp, Polaris dan MCT Ltd hari ini agar proyek di Chuncheon cepat dilaksanakan" jelas Baekhyun panjang kali lebar

"Ah, begitu. Ya sudah ngomong-ngomong jangan menaruh kentang lagi disarapanku Byun"

"Ah, hehehehe oke oke aku hampir lupa"

"Hmm"

klik

Jongin memutus panggilan itu dan berusaha menyeret tubuhnya ke arah kamar mandi. Dia paling benci kegiatan pagi seperti ini. haaah~ jabatan sebagai CEO itu tidak enak samasekali. Ia harus berhadapan dengan jadwal padat sepagi ini yang menyerang tanpa ampun. yaaa walaupun lebih sering dia timpakan pada Baekhyun sih tapi tetap saja melelahkan. Jongin kembali mendesah lemah memikirkannya.

xoxoxoxo

"Morning, Jong" sapa Baekhyun ketika memasuki apartemen mewah Jongin dan menemukannya sedang membuat segelas susu kemudian meneguknya perlahan sampai tersisa setengah

"Ututu, lihat bayi besar kita yang marah dipanggil Nini sedang meminum susu paginya" goda Baekhyun dan menghasilkan delikan tidak suka dari Jongin yang hanya di abaikan oleh namja cantik itu lalu mengeluarkan sarapan yang dibawanya untuk Jongin

"Setelah rapat dengan Polaris dan MCT apa lagi Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin sambil memasang kancing pada lengan jasnya

"Tidak ada, hanya saja ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kau periksa dan tanda tangani" Jelas Baekhyun sambil mencomot sedikit daging asap dari sarapan yang ia bawa untuk Jongin

"Baiklah" sahut Jongin pelan

"Jong.."

"Ini tanggal 17 Juli" cicit Baekhyun pelan membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya heran

"Memangnya kenap-" Ucapan Jongin tergantung mencekat tenggorokannya. mengingat tanggal apa yang di maksud Baekhyun

"Aku akan menyiapkan baju berkabungmu" Baekhyun sendiri ikutan tercekat.

Sungguhan bagi Baekhyun lebih baik melihat Kai si Monster daripada melihat Jongin dengan wajah memerah menahan air mata. ya seperti inilah Kim Jong In yang asli yang hanya diketahui Baekhyun

"Tidak usah Baekhyun, kurasa aku akan sibuk hari ini" tukas Jongin setelah menormalkan ekpresinya

"Tahun lalu kau tidak mengunjunginya, Jong" balas Baekhyun membuat Jongin tergugu menatap gelas susunya.

"Ah, benarkah? B-baiklah, um siapkan saja yg perlu, a-aku makan dulu, k-kau sudah sarapan Baek ?" Tanya Jongin berusaha menetralkan suasana sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"hun, Sehun"

pletak

"Appo, brengsek kau Park!!" Teriak Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat sapaan manis dari Chanyeol

"Habisnya kau melamun, bodoh. seperti orang patah hati saja" ejek Chanyeol

"Aku memang sedang patah hati" Dengus Sehun

"Owow wow, wae wae? Luhan memutuskan mu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya, seingatnya hubungan Luhan dan Sehun cukup harmonis masa tiba-tiba putus begitu saja

"Dia pergi ke China dan meminta putus padaku, katanya dia tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh"

"hah?" Chanyeol memasang tampang bodohnya

"Ekspresimu menjijikan, Chanyeol"

"Andwe, pacar mu itu hidup dari jaman batu yah? kalaupun LDR memangnya tidak bisa kontak dengan telepon dan Vidcall?" ujar Chanyeol

"Entahlah" dengus Sehun gusar sambil menatap gelas kopi ditangannya

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau jadi ke apartemen si Kim itu, woaah kawanku akan menghabiskan malam panas dengan seorang CEO hot seperti nya" Chanyeol bersiul menggoda, Sehun menatap datar Chanyeol.

"Indah sekali hidupmu, Hun" Ucap Chanyeol mendramatisir suasana membuat Sehun jengah

"Hentikan otak kotor mu itu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dengannya, hanya negoisasi agar dia tidak mencabut saham dari agensi ini!" balas Sehun sambil mendepak kepala Chanyeol

"Ah sayang sekali Jongin membuat janji dengan pria kolot seperti mu, harusnya aku saja yang bertemu dengannya ,ugh aku benar-benar bisa membayangkan tubuhnya, yang fiuhh" ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan bergerak meliuk membentuk lekukan pinggang. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas

"Jam berapa kau pergi? " tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Aku janji dengannya jam 8, aku mungkin kesana habis pemotretan untuk CECI" jawab Sehun sambil membuka smartphonenya dan membaca sms dari managernya yang menyuruh Sehun turun ke Lobby untuk pergi ke tempat pemotretan

"Aku pergi" pamit Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol

.

.

.

 _Yeosandong_ _, Korea_ _Selatan_

 _15.00 KST_

Langit terlihat begitu mendung. Padahal sedang musim panas tapi entah kenapa langit terlihat sebentar lagi akan menjatuhkan air seolah mengerti kesedihan namja manis yang sedang berdiri didepan patung kremasi didepannya. Tangannya tampak mengelus foto yang terpampang di batu kremasi tersebut.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan liquid di ujung matanya agar tidak menetes sementara satu namja cantik berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memayungi si namja manis.

"A-ah~ Mingyu-ah um hehe maaf aku baru mengunjungi mu lagi a-aku" Jongin namja manis itu sedikit tercekat. Dia benci sekali keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Kau tahukan perusahaan ini benar-benar merepotkanku. oh, aku juga tadi habis mengunjungi makam appa dan ibu" Jongin memaksa senyumnya

"Ugh, kalian enak sekali yah berkumpul disana ,tidak terasa sudah 7 tahun kalian bersenang-senang tanpa aku" Ucap Jongin berusaha terlihat kalau ia sedang bergurau walau kenyataannya hatinya bagai ditusuk seribu jarum .

"Akhir-akhir ini aku juga agak kesal hehe harus bertemu lagi dengan yang namanya pengkhianat"

"Jong, ayo kita pulang saja" Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat melihat Jongin seperti ini mencoba membujuk Jongin untuk pulang saja

"A-andwe aku belum selesai curhat Baek, kau tahukan Mingyu itu tidak suka kalau kita bercerita setengah-setengah dia akan penasaran nanti" Jongin melirik Baekhyun kemudian kembali beralih ke Batu kremasi itu lagi.

"Kau tahu dia memohon sampai bersujud padaku, bahkan salah satu artisnya menawarkan dirinya untuk bernegosiasi, haha, tidak-tidak terakhir kali aku melihat pengkhianat yang dimaafkan malah membuat aku kehilangan kalian"

"Ah, kemarin aku juga melihat-lihat rekomendasi tempat berlibur kampung halaman ibu di Indonesia, Baekhyun merengek padaku Natal nanti dia mau kita berlibur ke Bali, ah kalau ada kau pasti akan lebih menyenangkan" Ucap Jongin lagi

"Nini, cukup" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak kuat akhirnya memeluk Jongin, sahabat tan nya itu

"Ayo kita pulang, Nini hiks aku menyesal mengingatkan mu kalau begini caranya" Isak Baekhyun dia benar-benar ingat bagaimana hancurnya Jongin ketika kehilangan semua keluarganya karena orang itu.

"Hehe, kau cengeng sekali Baekhyun. ya sudah ayo kita pulang" Jongin terkekeh dan mengenggam tangan Baekhyun sahabatnya

"Maaf merepotkanmu" Cicit Jongin

.

.

.

 _Galleria Forest_.

 _16.00_ KST

 _tap tap tap_

Seorang pria tampan tampak menyusuri lorong apartemen mewah di Korea Selatan itu. Dengan teliti dia mencari apartemen nomor 1488 .

1486

1487

Oke 1488

Sehun melirik Jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Dia datang terlalu cepat, karena tadi melihat berita bahwa arus akan macet diatas pukul 6 sore jadi selesai pemotretan dia langsung meluncur ke apartemen Jongin dan hasilnya malah ia sampai terlalu awal

Sehun menghembus kan nafas pelan lalu memencet tombol bel yang ada didepan nya

 _Ceklek_

Sehun sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka didepannya

"Siap- kau ,kau sedang apa kesini?" Jongin si pemilik apartemen memicingkan matanya menatap tamu didepannya

"Aku menyuruh mu datang pukul 8, apa kau tuli?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dia malah terfokus pada mata sembab Jongin. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya justru terasa nyeri melihat mata yang minggu lalu menyorot tajam sekarang terlihat sayu dan bengkak.

'd _ia habis menangis?'_ batin Sehun

"Yak!" teriakan Jongin menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya

"ah maaf Jongin-ssi, aku takut terjebak macet jadi aku datang cepat" Jawab Sehun

"Kembali lah jam 8 nanti" Tukas Jongin sambil berancang-ancang menutup pintu apartemennya.

"T-tunggu, kau menangis kenapa Jongin-ssi?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar spontan dari mulut Sehun tanpa disadarinya membuat Jongin menyipit tidak suka pada Sehun

"Bukan urusanmu, Sehun-ssi" Jongin berusaha menutup pintu namun kaki Sehun cukup kuat menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup

"Yak! apa-apan kau brengsek singkirkan kakimu" namun di hiraukan Sehun

Entah Setan apa merasuki Sehun malah memaksa untuk membuka pintu itu, Jongin yang jelas lebih kecil dari Sehun nyaris terpental dan dengan sekali tarikan pintu itu terbuka lebar. Namun sayang sepertinya memang sedang ada setan disekitar situ karena Sehun malah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan

 _Sreett braaakk_

CUP!

 _TBC_

 _wkwkwkwkwkkwk_ _maaf astaga gua mau bikin lebih panjang tapi laporan lab banyak bgt,maaf mianhe sorry_

 _sekian /kabur/_


	3. Bukan Upadate

BUKAN UPDATE

Gua atas nama kimkadek mau minta maaf, kemungkinan hiatus.. emang bangke baru jg nulis udah sok hiatus.. tapi hehehe mau bagaimana gua 2 Bulan lalu di vonis kena TBC Kelenjar... jadi musti ke berobat. karena gua rasa penyakit gua biasa2 jd gua lalai terus dan ternyata makin menjalar, obat yg gak gua konsumsi teratur ternyata berefek ma ginjal gua...

gua minta maaf bgt jd curht gak jelas... Gak tau kapan bisa balik, buat anak2 grup HKS gua jg minta maaf kalian jadi korban mood swing gua karena depresi gua.. Mian mian hehehehe klo gua kebanyakan bacod oke sekian dulu semoga kalian gak lupain author baru abal-abal kek gua

makasih

TTD KIMKADEK


End file.
